Need of Bliss
by Helena Iothena
Summary: El eco de sus voces anhelando que sean dos los condena a amarse en secreto.


_Todos sabían que Iori Yagami difícilmente necesitaba de la intervención de otro para subsistir, o bueno quizá de nadie, cosa nada inquietante pues ser un hombre frío y con sangre maldita traía consigo algunas cosas que, según el punto de vista y la situación en general podrían considerarse una bendición o un suplico para él mismo: paz y tranquilidad. Además de que Iori era de un carácter serio, despreocupante, autosuficiente y rebelde, se molestaba fácilmente si otros (especialmente Kyo) trataban de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. _

_Siempre había estado solo y siempre lo estaría, ese era el precio de su carácter y su gran poder que atemorizaba a los demás._

_Iori no necesitaba de gran cosa para subsistir. Siempre que tuviera un departamento para vivir, un lugar de entrenamiento en donde practicar para los torneos, vino o cerveza, ropa limpia que ponerse (que en algunos casos la compraba por no tomarse la molestia de lavar), cuerdas de repuesto para su guitarra y los ensayos consecutivos con su banda de Rock; las cosas materiales que necesitaba las obtenía fácilmente amenizando fiestas por todo South Town con su música, con lo que ganaba era suficiente para vivir y darse algunos lujillos, o si no también se ganaba unos euros haciendo un servicio con algún sujeto que necesitara ayuda para golpear o vengarse de otro sujeto._

_Aparentemente no necesitaba de nada más en el mundo. Pero el misterioso pelirrojo tenía un secreto._

_Necesitaba a alguien más que cualquier otra cosa en todo South Town._

_¿Quién era esa persona a la que Iori tanto necesitaba?_

_No se trataba de la hermosa chica de cabello azul Leona Heidern, de hecho por la relación rota Iori se había convertido más aun en un amedrentado, después de observar el físico y la postura con belleza se interesó por la estudiante, ídol, peleadora y protectora Athena Asamiya. _

_No es que Iori necesitara a la chica para que velara por él, eso lo podía hacer solo, eran pocas las cosas que le podían hacer daño siendo un Yagami, el necesitaba a la ídol pero no por las razones por las que la mayor parte de la gente en South Town la necesitaba: firmar autógrafos, protección a la ciudadanía y entrevistas. _

_El no era como de esos que ayudaran a los demás en situaciones difíciles o desastrosas. O que compartían con sus admiradores el tiempo con ellos._

_En su opinión esos tipos no eran más que una bola de inútiles._

_Cierto que la pelila le había hecho frente en los torneos de "Rey de Peleas" y a pesar de su estado de humor y desesperación explosiva y posesiva él era uno de los que menos preocupaciones le daba a excepción cuando intervenía en las peleas de él contra su mejor amigo Kyo._

_No, definitivamente Iori no necesitaba a Asamiya para eso, para pelear en los torneos o atacarla defendiendo a ese miserable estudiante de medio superior._

_Iori la necesitaba por que le agradaba la idea de que fuera de su propiedad, no viendo más allá de una relación seria, a lo mejor jugar con ella, divertirse._

_Iori no tenía muchos amigos cercanos, bueno, no tenia ninguno, al menos que el supiera. Los integrantes de su banda no contaban como amigos, solo como compañeros instrumentales, y la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía le temía o solo lo buscaban para la firma de autógrafos que por cierto el ignoraba y repudiaba._

_A diferencia de ellos, Athena lo miraba con ojos de confusión, no sabía lo que pasaba con él cuando lo veía por ahí o en los torneos, además… no podía ocultar que sentía atracción por ese hombre, Kyo le había prohibido tener contacto con él… pero no le había prohibido que lo admirara de lejos, ¿Y hablarle?_

_Ella no le temía o fingía que le agradaba, no intentaba cambiar su forma de ser como su padre o Leona, su ex novia. Athena lo aceptaba tal y como era, no se molestaba si ponía caras terroríficas de vez en cuando ni tampoco le molestaba si algunas veces la dejaba mal herida en los torneos, al fin y al cabo se podía curar a sí misma._

_El sabia que a la gran mayoría de los participantes del torneo les gustaba Athena, en especial a ese capullo de Sie Kensou, Jhun entre otros más, incluyéndolo, también sabía que muchos lo odiaban en secreto por ser el noble que más acaparaba el tiempo de la pelila de mismos ojos._

_Iori y Athena se habían conocido en un concierto de bandas mixtas. Que fortuna que esa misma noche de los conciertos les tocara irse juntos para trasladarse a su próximo destino, fue sin duda una de las noches más pesadas para ambos como solista y cantante._

_Desde entonces a ambos se les cayó su timidez y orgullo por parte de Iori y se hicieron lentamente amigos desde esa noche. "Bendita noche" pensaba la ídol… "Te quiero ya de una buena vez" pensaba Iori. _

_Honestamente el pelirrojo no entendía que le veía Athena al imbécil de Kyo, o que le vio más bien dicho, no entendía como el castaño podía estar tan ciego, Athena era cariñosa, simpática, divertida, leal, valiente, fiel a sus amigos y a su misión como heroína de South Town, agradable y considerada; era toda una monada y además estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, ¿Qué más quería aquel Kusanagi de una chica?, en su lugar estaba castigado con la horrenda de Yuki… ninguna otra mujer o chica de Japón valía lo que Athena. Ninguna sería tan valiente, tan fiel, tan dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por la gente que ama, uf que suerte que Iori llegó a tiempo para sacarla de su dolencia._

_Todos esos sentimientos por parte de Athena hicieron que Iori se ablandara con lo que tenia de perspectiva hacia ella y para que la quería únicamente, ahora no solo le gustaba si no que quería una relación firme._

_Kyo no era lo suficientemente bueno para la ídol._

_Ahora Iori hacia lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su nivel de enojo y frialdad se moderara, ya no era tan grosero ni estúpido como a veces actuaba, había ciertos días en los cuales quería golpear a la chica que le gustaba tras no tolerar tanta orden, pero se controlaba y se golpeaba a él mismo para no matarla. _

_Desde hace poco Iori había aceptado a Athena en su vida y eso aún así le pesaba, podían decir que ahora eran buenos amigos después de que entre ellos mismos se habían ayudado con sus canciones muchas veces, ya sea en los ritmos, coros o letras._

_Iori sabía que al menos podía contar ahora con Athena, no importando que situaciones pero ahí estarían ambos. _

_Pero eso no podía durar para siempre._

_Iori tenía muy presente que la maldición de Orochi llegaría a matarlo a temprana edad, esa era la ley del pacto._

_Aunque no quisiera tendría que morir tarde o temprano, eso también le entristecía a la pelila. Por eso ambos pasaban cada momento que podían al lado del otro disfrutándolo, además a ella ya no le incomodaba que Kyo la regañara por no permitirle estar a su lado, era su vida al fin y al cabo joder, Athena despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla y amarla aunque sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola y que solo lo veía como un amigo, un buen amigo._

_Pero eso era su punto de vista, Athena por su parte también se moría por ser su novia y por besarlo, que él fuera su protector y parte de su vida._

_Iori había pensado varias veces en proponerle ser su doncella pero no tenía tantas esperanzas en que aceptara sin saber que ella se moría por ser su novia _

_Ella deseaba que el preguntara si quería permanecer a su lado para siempre, si estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo para estar con él… pero él lo consideraba eso como algo malditamente egoísta y por eso no se lo preguntaba._

_Iori no quería perderla._

_Athena quería ser feliz con él._

_Iori solo pudo suponer una cosa, amarla en secreto, mientras que Athena pensaba exactamente lo mismo._

_Iori no quería que se fuera de su lado._

_Aún si eso significaba que los días a su lado estuviesen contados._

_Aún si él la necesitaba para ser feliz. _


End file.
